Allegra
"My people say that we always have a choice. It's only the brave who choose not to surrender where there's no reason left to hope." -Allegra to Jack, The Accidental Hero 'Allegra '''is one of the main characters in the ''Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. She is a Valorian, an alien race of the planet Valor, which was destroyed by the Rüstov. History Before reaching Earth, Allegra lived out in space. She was born in captivity in a Rüstov body farm, her mother only surviving to give birth to her. Her mother organized an escape with other survivors of Valor into a refugee ship and sent them off, her mother unable to survive during the escape. She grew up in the ship, hearing stories of who her mother was and always keeping quite to avoid being detected by the Rüstov until they finally landed on the Imagine Nation. Prime took her in, as one of the few surviving Valorians, teaching her everything he can about their culture and history, the courage of a Valorian. Some time later, she meets Jack, and considering her fear after growing up in a refugee ship, she initially stays away from him, though quickly warms up to him when she sees he struggles with the connection as much as she does with her fear of them. It's not until Jack is being attacked by Skerren, during the fight against Revile, that Allegra finds the courage of a Valorian and realizes her friendship with Jack. Despite it all, she, Jack, and Skerren become good friends. A year later, Allegra is more in control of her powers and very much less afraid of anything, always quick to protect those she cares, Jack included. Whenever Jack asks for help, she's one of the first to stand up to his side, even with the secrets he keeps to himself. She does come to doubt him, however, after Jack asks help from Lorem Ipsum, indicating she might also be a bit jealous. Despite it all, she still helps him to cure the Mechas and prevent the second Rüstov invasion. After Jack reveals his connection with Revile, Allegra continues to trust him, ready to help him deal with the situation until he's kidnapped by the Rüstov. After receiving distress calls from what seems to be Jack, Allegra forms part of the crew to go save him, which include Jazen and Solomon Roka. While surprised to see that the infection is taking over Jack, like the others, she stands by his side and tries to protect him from everyone and everything, including their former friend, Skerren. While trying to keep Jack from being executed, Allegra, Jack, Stendeval, and Solomon are taken by the Rüstov. Before Stendeval can give Jack a chance to escape, Allegra is infected by one of the Rüstov, becoming one of them. It's not until the last fight that she reappears, taken over by the parasite and fighting against Jack, Jazen, Skerren, Lorem, Trea, and Zhi. When Jack discovers how to separate the parasites from their hosts, Allegra is finally freed, along with Solomon and Stendeval. Physical Appearance Allegra is described to be like the Valorian men: shiny silver skin. She's also a teenager, about Jack's and Skerren's age. Personality At the beginning of the series, Allegra is very shy and fearful, especially when it comes to the Rüstov. After opening up to Jack, despite his inactive parasite at the start, she starts to come to terms of it all, finally using her powers properly to protect Jack from Skerren. Since, she's more confident, alert, very kind, and can teasingly boast about her abilities. Relatives Asides from her dead mother, Allegra has no one except for Prime, who is her mentor when it comes to her powers, culture, and history as a Valorian. Abilities Unlike Valorian men, Allegra has the ability to stretch her skin to different lengths, able to manipulate her skin into different shapes and states of matter (except gas.) It's shown she can turn her arms into swords and shields, her skin ripple or melt when scared, or threaten with quills throughout her body. She can only remain unbreakable as long as she is fearless. Relationships Friends Jack Blank= It's assumed that Jack and Allegra might hold romantic feelings for each other, starting by how happy Allegra is when Jack gives him a communication bracelet that fits her perfectly, to the jealous attitude when she figures that Jack asked help from Lorem Ipsum, and to saving him from the Rüstov themselves. Other than that, Jack and Allegra are the best of friends, despite the initial fear she had for him due to his parasite. She doesn't hesitate to help him when she sees him in danger or he asks for it. Even after realizing the possibility of becoming Revile, Allegra stands by his side. |-|Skerren= Like Jack, Allegra found Skerren to be a bit of a jerk at the beginning, but fearful to get on his bad side. She starts to respect him when she figures about his tragic past with the Rüstov, but like Jack, in the end, become friends. The relation though strains after Jack is kidnapped by the Rüstov, to the point it is insinuated they might've argued as much as fought over Jack's allegiance while he was gone. At the end of the series, they return to being friends. |-|Prime= She looks up to Prime, as he is her mentor and both are Valorians. Everything she does is to try to make him proud, though it was hard at the beginning, as Prime always stressed that a Valorian is never to be afraid and she constantly was. After overcoming her fears, Allegra has an easier time to make Prime proud, and still tries to keep it as such. Allies Stendeval= As one of the teachers of the School of Thought and a Circleman of Cognito, Allegra respects Stendeval and treats him as such. Like many others in the Imagine Nation, she knows Stendeval is wise and doesn't doubt him. |-|Chi= As the Circleman of Karateka, Allegra respects him for his status, as well as for being one of her teachers in the School of Thought. |-|Virtua=Allegra respects the Circlewoman of Machina, both for her status and teacher. |-|Revile= Like the other citizens of the Imagine Nation, Allegra both hates and fears the Rüstov supersoldier. However, when Jack reveals that Revile might be him at some point in the future, her demeanor for Revile changes, siding with Jack that he will not grow up to become the ultimate enemy. Enemies The Rüstov= Allegra initially fears the Rüstov like everyone else in Empire City, and still does but does finally stand up to them, showing hatred for them as much as anyone else. At some point in the third book, Allegra is taken over by the Rüstov parasite, siding with them, though Jack frees her in the end. |-|The Magus= Allegra fears the Magus like everyone else, but isn't able to really communicate until she's infected by the Rüstov, where she then fights for him. In the last fight, she fights by his side against Jack, Revile, and the rest of her friends. After being saved by Jack, Allegra does witness the demise of the Magus. |-|Jonas Smart= While there isn't much interaction between the two, Allegra does despise Smart for his attempts to get rid of Jack one way or another. Trivia *Allegra is the only known surviving female Valorian. *The ability to be in a solid or liquid state is only found in Valorian women, as shown with Allegra. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Non-humans